A New Friend
is the 25th episode of Ike! Prisman. Story Shugaron gripped onto Eleking's tail and tried to pull him backwards. Unfortunately, a surge of electricity from the tail knocked him into the air. Prisman rushed over and punched the beast in the face, knocking him into a tree. Shugaron got up and kicked Eleking off balance. They were sure that this was another evil plan of Grandos and Co. Eleking blasted some electric bolts at Shugaron, but Prisman summoned a Prism Sword and sliced Eleking's left horn off. He roared loudly before running away into the woods. *Prisman: We musn't let him get away! He destroyed acres of trees with energy equivalent to two hundred lightning strikes! *Shugaron: You bothered calculating?! *Prisman: It's an expression... *Shugaron: Whoops, I think Eleking got away. *Prisman: What?! Back at the underground base Eleking rushed into the base. *Grandos: Why did you come back!! No retreating allowed!!! Get your butt out of here and destroy the Ultra!! *Spygar: Yea, let the Ultra destroy your butt! *Khan Digifer: Perhaps another kaiju could help. How about Zaurus, the Loch Ness monster? *Spygar: Locked nest? *Khan Digifer: Apparently a creature that lurks in a lake. He's pretty strong. I'll print him now. Zaurus was created in a matter of seconds and marched out of the base with Eleking. They reached Tyrasaurus hill. Prisman was still complaining about how Shugaron had distracted him from chasing down Eleking. *Shugaron: Dude, Eleking is behind you!! *Prisman: He returned so quickly? And who's that? Zaurus! From the time of Mighty Jack! Eleking fired electric bolts from his remaining horn, blowing up a rock. Zaurus then charged forward and knocked Shugaron away. Prisman did a front flip and gripped onto Eleking's neck with his feet, attempting to use his Asteroid attack. The monster was one step ahead, using his Eleking Collider, delivering an electric shock to the Ultra. Even though Prisman could withstand most electric attacks, this was too strong. Even more than what he had experienced when shocked on an iron cross by the Invaders. Prisman was knocked off balance and rolled downhill, but not before grabbing Eleking's tail and dragging him along. Hero and kaiju soon fell to the foot of Tyrasaurus Hill. Meanwhile, Zaurus was getting the upper hand on the hilltop, beating Shugaron down. Shugaron turned the tables by dumping soil in Zaurus' face to blind him. He then threw him over the hill. Zaurus crashed into Eleking, and Prisman kicked the two confused monsters. Shugaron ran down the hill to help out. Eleking suddenly punched the ground, causing a wave of electric currents to hit the heroes. Prisman quickly transformed into Violet Mode. He fired an Electric Beam, which proved to be evenly matched with Eleking's electric bolts. Zaurus tackled Shugaron to the ground. Then, Eleking's tail reached out and curled around Shugaron, shocking him repeatedly. Shugaron managed to force himself free, though he was badly injured. Zaurus and Eleking advanced towards Prisman. As they threw punches and kicks at the alien hero, he tried to defend himself. He charged up his fist with electrical energy and delivered a Violet Punch to Eleking. Zaurus seemed scared now that his partner was downed. Prisman prepared to fire a Prismatic Beam, but Zaurus covered his head and cowered down. Prisman could not bare to attack. Eleking extended his tail and strangled Prisman with it. The Ultraman created a Prism Sword and cut his tail off, causing great pain to the kaiju. The cut-off tail flew around and whipped Shugaron and Prisman. Zaurus, who was still grateful for being spared by Prisman, did not know wheter to attack them or not. Still tending to his tail wound, Eleking signalled to Zaurus to beat the heroes up. Zaurus did not budge, though. Prisman threw the Prism Bracelet and summoned the Prism Fire, burning up Eleking's tail. Eleking was enraged, and threw punches and kicks at Shugaron and Prisman. Zaurus stood still. Eleking knocked the heroes into a pond nearby and took the chance to electrocute them again. Prisman's colour timer flashed rapidly. Eleking was about to deliver another attack when Zaurus decided to butt him into the pond as well. Eleking was surprised but retaliated with lightning bolts causing explosions around the dinosaur. Prisman and Shugaron grabbed the eel kaiju and beat him around in the water. They then threw him out of the pond fearing his electric attacks. Zaurus and Eleking engaged in combat. In the end, Eleking's horn was knocked off by a boulder sent by Zaurus. Prisman turned into Multi Mode and sent a Prismatic Guillotine at the electric monster, slicing his head off. Eleking's decapitated body sparked before going up in flames. Prisman turned to face Zaurus. Shugaron did so too. *Prisman: Well, thanks for helping us. *Shugaron: Are you a....defector of Grandos and gang? They printed you right? *Zaurus: Raaawwrr. *Prisman: Oh, you can't speak... *Shugaron: Why would you think he could? *Prisman: You can speak, so I thought... *Shugaron: I really don't know why I can speak though. I think Khan Digifer accidentally added some DNA. And... *Zaurus: Roar...Rawwr? *Prisman: Whoops, we forgot about you. *Shugaron: Roaaar. *Zaurus: Roooaaarrrr! Rawrr!! *Shugaron: Roaar. *Zaurus: Rwwarrr? Roaarr. *Shugaron: Roaw. Roaar.... *Zaurus: Rawr. ROAR. Roar roar!! *Shugaron: Roar. Roooaarr. *Zaurus: Rawr Roar rawwwr rar wroarr roawrr *Prisman: WHEN IS THIS GONNA END?!?!!? Trivia *Eleking gets messed up terribly in this episode. *Typing those roars caused me to have semantic satiation again (repeating a word until it does not make sense anymore). Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Ike! Prisman Episodes Category:Fan Episodes